hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcat Squadran: Talents
This story, taking place in 2066, features Holly Lund and Sen Urec, when, unsure of how to occupy Hellcat Squadran during peacetime, IceBite takes a suggestion from Holly and put on a Talent Show (Supernatural Abilities and Combat-related Talents barred). Holly says she doesn't know her talent, however, Sen discovers it and helps her be able to perform at the show. This story will be written by User:IceBite and User:Odst grievous. Chapter 1: Boredom Holly woke up, ready to start the day. She had been living in the Stardrift Esper with Sen, her boyfriend, for about 12 years now. During that time, she had gotten herself into a routine she goes throught everyday. She got up and went to the Stardrift Esper's only restroom. There, she brushed her teeth . Afterwards, she fixed her hair, and, finally, changing out of her night gown and into the white dress that had become her signature wear. She left the restroom and found Sen already up and about. "Good morning," she said to him cheerfully. "Good morning," Sen responded back. He then said, "You remember that meeting you have today? With IceBite and them?" "Oh, right," she responded. She had completely forgotten that. 'One of the disadvantages of being human: you forget things,' she thought to herself. She walked over to her nightstand next to the couch in the living area and put onto her left arm a Wrist Computer she made herself. The device's sleek design allowed it to be hidden in her sleeve easilly. She then hurried from the Stardrift Esper and made her way to IceBite's office, elsewhere in his base. Inside IceBite's office, Holly saw several artifacts, making it look more like a museum than a Military Commander's Office. On a small, plain bust of unknown origin, she saw a White Kanohi Hau, a gift to IceBite from Turaga Vakama. She also saw, in a sealed display case, a familiar-looking Orange Krana Za. Holly recognized it as the Krana Selen infected Lightning with almost 2 years before. She also saw the holocube on his desk that held some of the commander's most cherished pictures and images. One showed IceBite's original family, then one of IceBite's Foster Family, then a headline clipping featuring him. Holly was watching the Holo-Cube when the others arrived. "Ah, you're early," IceBite commented, May just behind him. Behind May, Holly could see Queen Ashe, the Turagas Dume and Vakama, Mon Mothma, and Luke Skywalker. Coming in last was Tory, Holly's supposed Father, having created Holly when she was an AI. Now that Holly's a human, she and Tory have grown apart, but still keep in contact. Holly sat down in her place, while the others got to there places. IceBite sat down behind his desk, and gave his pet Komodo Dragon, Raptrus, a scratch along the back of his neck, calming the lizard down. Mon Mothma looked uneasily at the creature, while Dume and Vakama looked at it with clear curiosity. IceBite then said out loud, "Well, there's a reason why we're meeting. And that reason is this: our forces are getting restless. We need a way to keep everyone entertained. Last time there was restlessness in peace-time, it was almost 6 decades ago, and at that time, the Coalition fragmented. So, we need ideas of how to enterain everyone. Any suggestions?" The Turaga suggested putting on a play, but no one could agree on a topic for it. Someone else, probably May, suggested a sniping contest (confirmed to be her when she said she wouldn't participate). This idea was also shot down. Tory then suggested a technology demonstration, but the others were not in agreement. More ideas were suggested, but, like the previous ideas, were shot down. Holly spend that time thinking about some ideas she tumbled through her head. After several minutes, she finally came to a decision. "Hey," she said out loud, "What about a Talent Show?" She immediately became nervous, as the bickering stopped and all eyes were on her. "We...we could put on a talent show, any one welcome. Just bar supernatural capabilities and combat-based stuff and we'll be sure to get many contestants..." IceBite spun his chair around once, thinking, and then said, "You know, I like it: Anyone can join in, not just those of us with powers, and it could prove to be entertaining." Holly smiled in relief as her idea was accepted. Then, IceBite said, "And I'm sure you have a act planned." Holly stopped cold. "M-m-me?" she stuttered. "Yeah, sure. You suggested it, so it's only natural you have an act you want to do, am I right?" "Y-yeah, sure, no problem." Holly's nervous reaction was noticed by everyone except IceBite there. Mon Mothma and Luke looked at each other, while Dume and Vakama followed suit. Ashe and May just looked curiously at Holly, while Tory turned to her and asked, "Holly, are you ok?" Holly quickly responded to her 'father', "Yeah, sure, no problem." Characters Major *Holly Lund *Sen Urec Minor Regular *IceBite *May *Raptrus *Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca *Dume *Mon Mothma *Luke Skywalker *Tory Lund Part of Talent Show *Mata Nui (Judge) *Deathleaper (Judge) *Olivia Van Berg (Judge) *Vezon (Contestant - Imitations) *Vakama (Contestant - Mask Making) Mentioned Only *Lightning *Selen Leanason Category:Stories